Mystery Shack
|type = Tourist trap |appearance = "Tourist Trapped" |owner = Stanley Pines |employees = Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy |address = Gravity Falls, Oregon |times = 8}} The Mystery Shack is a tourist trap in Gravity Falls, Oregon, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. This museum is owned and inhabited by Grunkle Stan and is the main base for Dipper and Mabel throughout the series. It is also their home. Wendy and Soos are also employees of The Mystery Shack. Exhibits and merchandise See List of items in the Mystery Shack Rival(s) *Tent of Telepathy History Grunkle Stan has been living there a long time. It used to be his house but, he turned it into a museum. A young version of Stan is seen living in the Mystery Shack in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Architecture Exterior The Mystery Shack has no less than four exits. The main entrance (which leads to the gift shop), the porch entrance, and another small door which directly to the main floor. and another entrance that has a large "GIFT" sign over it-- even though it doesn't lead to the gift shop. There's also a cellar door under the living room window. One side of the sloping roof has the Mystery Shack name, and the other has a small platform with a cooler that Wendy often hangs out on. The roof over the "GIFT" sign also has a weather vane that has the letter W, H, A, T, instead of the the usual N, W, E, S. Interior There are at least three floors that we know of. First Floor The first floor has two levels, one where most of the rooms are located and a slightly lower level for the main floor. *'Gift Shop '- Get all your Mystery Shack merchandise here! It's connected to the main entrance. Normally where Wendy works behind the counter. Also, a mysterious entrance through the vending machine. Another entrance leads to the living room ("Employees Only"). *'Living room' - Where the Pines often watch tv. Notable features include: a table; a large yellow chair; and a dinosaur skull. One side leads to the gift shop, the other side has a doorway to the staircase entry. *'Staircase entry' - Besides the staircase there are three doors in this small room: an exit to the back porch, a door to the hallway, and an entrance to the living room. The room itself has a stuffed "dodo" perched on a table and a ball hanging from a net. *'Hallway' - the hallway that connects the main floor to the staircase entry. A bathroom is also found here as well as the door to the storage room. *'Bathroom '- The bathroom has a small window, a bathtub, toilet, sink, cabinet, and a single light bulb. The tub is propped up by a stack of bricks on one side to keep level. *'Storage room' - Originally wallpapered over after Stan put the wax figures in it. There's a window where Wax Abraham Lincoln stood under and then melted under the sunlight. *'Main floor' - The exhibition is located here, showcasing weird oddities including: The Sascrotch, pterosaur, and jackalopes. Mostly multipurpose, it's also been converted to a dance floor and a hall of mirrors. There is also a bell rope that goes through the ceiling into the attic. This room has two exists, one leading directly outside and another above a short set of stairs that leads to the hallway. Attic *'Attic Floor' - a spacious room where the staircase leads to. It has a large stained glass window, designed with the eye of providence, and plush red window seat. *'Mabel and Dipper's Bedroom' - Features: a triangular window that faces the same direction as the main entrance; multiple old arcade games; the bell rope that comes through the floor from the main floor; an alcove that has a fortune telling machine as well a coffin used as a tv table; above that another small area with a second window (this one stained glass); and a single closet. Basement? *Only thing known is there's a hidden entrance that leads downstairs from the gift shop. Unknown Location *'Stan's Office' - where the copier is located. *'Kitchen' - Features: kitchen table; a wide window; refrigerator with a stuffed wolf head sitting on it; a very old fashioned stove. There's a doorway that leads to a room with a staircase. Trivia *Since "Headhunters", the "S" in "Shack" hangs off. *Soos is the 'Employee of the Month'. *The Mystery Shack's address is 618. June 18 is Alex Hirsch's birthday *Stan appears to be harboring a sinister secret in the building that Gideon seems to be aware of, which is set to be revealed in a later episode. Gallery References Category:Places